Example embodiments relate to field effect transistors, and in particular, to fin field effect transistors.
Due to their small-size, multifunctionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with a fast speed and/or a low power consumption, the semiconductor device requires a fast operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. To satisfy these technical requirements, the semiconductor device needs components with complex structure and is required to have an increased integration density.